1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for managing a group of a plurality of communication terminals making up a star network, and an apparatus using the method. The present application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 2002-986, filed Jan. 8, 2002, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional star network, a method for grouping communication terminals or a method for managing communication groups and an apparatus using the method are not provided in detail. For example, Bluetooth, a technology used for a type of star network, provides only a principle of grouping through L2CAP (logical link control and adaptation protocol) without a method or a process for creating a group of the communication terminals in detail. Accordingly, it is impossible to group and manage the communication terminals in the star network, and to provide a user with a variety of additional services.